supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Xiaoying Gang
The Xiaoying Gang is an Asian-American crime gang located in Alabama and Florida. They are also known as the Black Heaven Triad to other gang. They operate in six states with their main headquarters being in Florida. They consist mainly of people from East Asia and Southeast Asia (Japan, China, Taiwan, Korea, Cambodia etc, etc) 7 out of 15 known gang members are from Greater China (Hong Kong, China, Macau, Taiwan) or are of Chinese descent with three being Chinese but one being from Singapore, two being Macanese, one being Hongkongese and one being Taiwanese, while 3 being of Japanese decent with one being half-Japanese, two being Korean, one Vietnamese-American and two Cambodian or Khmer They deal in kidnappings, counterfeiting, ransom and many other things. Inside the gang, they consider themselves family. One rule in the gang is “no-outside romantic relationships”, as Maria puts it, “No, Non-gang members can’t date the female gang members” with Longwei adding “Trust me, you don’t want to.”, This is likely in to protect the relatives of any gang member. Their symbol is a vampire bat with “小英” written in white, sometimes they use “黑天”. The gang also has a coconut-ban due to Maria Tachimi, a Japanese-American member having a severe coconut allergy. History The gang was found by Zhao Xiaoying, a 44-year old Chinese immigrant who fell into anarchy after his cousin and his family, who he lived with was killed by Neo-Nazis. He found the first gang members, Bopha in 1995 when she was 15, Bopha had ran away from home after her mother was shot, and the gang grew larger from that day forward. In 1996, Devi and Longwei joined the gang six weeks apart, Devi was found injured after a bar fight and Longwei was homeless. Zhao traveled to Hong Kong and found a young mute girl named Mila Liang, who ran away from home after being annoyed with her overbearing parents, the CCTV cameras caught the moment Zhao, who had his face partially covered taking a hold of Mila’s hand, at first, they thought they were going to take her home until he went into his car and drove off. In that same year, Takeshi, the son of a wealthy family was found with severe injuries aswell as suffering from starvation, according to Bopha, it took years for him to recover due to his shrunken stomach and broken ribs. In 1998, Joseph joined years after he migrated over to America after his parents were murdered by a far-right nationalist, Satomi joined three weeks before he did. At first, Joseph was very unwilling to work with Satomi and Takeshi, treating both of them with racist disdain until Zhao sat with him, telling him that both never had it easy themselves. Most gang members joined at 15-16, with the exception of Satomi who was 21, later gang members were 17-20. In 1999, before the new year, Longwei, who was now 19 found an 18-year old Japanese-American girl named Maria Tachimi living on the streets, Maria’s parents were murdered when she was 13 and 16 and according to Longwei, “she had a look that almost resembled that she was trying to keep her guard up”. Two years later, Sang Mi-Yung, a deaf Korean-American woman was found with her ears severely mutilated, Maria ended up having to kill her father to avoid him from attacking his daughter. Sang Mi-Yung suffered permanent hearing loss as a result of the trauma. A month later, Feng Zheng, a 20-year old Chinese poisoner who is on the run for five murders back in China suffered undiagnosed food poisoning aswell as starvation when he was found, he was causing poisoning outbreaks in the slums where he was found unknown to everyone else, he was found by Takeshi and Maria, he allowed Maria to take a picture of him and send it to Zhao, he was rushed back to the hideout, not before getting him something to eat, unfortunately, after arriving back, Feng threw up due to food poisoning after eating out of date cooked fish. Lei and Jiayi Chao, 17-year old twins from Macau were found by Longwei and Zhao after they noticed them walking with a bag of money and a bloodied bag. Notoriety Female gang members were noted to be more violent than males, Japanese-American Maria Tachimi was noted to having a brutal streak when it came to members of the fundamentalist Christian group Concerned Citizens of the Docks, even getting other members to join in Structure and Order The gang is noted to be quite progressive in terms of gender and race, such as greatly valuing women in the gang despite men outnumbering women and rooms were gender segregated, Maria Tachimi, a known female member was half-Japanese, half-white and was the only member of American descent out of the three Japanese members, the other two were noted to be fully Japanese. Two members had disabilities such as Sang Mi-Yung being deaf and Mila Liang being mute. Racism against eachother was forbidden by the gang, which made sense since due to a different group of Asians are working for the gang, and that their people usually have hatred for the other. Gang members are forbidden from dating non-gang members due to fears that the latter could suffer because of their jobs. Another rule noted was that everyone was forbidden to borrow or read Feng “Dushuqiang” Zheng’s books, which include poison guides in Chinese and English, My Hero Academia manga, a set of the Harry Potter books in Simplified Chinese and Unit 731 due to poison residue rendering his books extremely toxic to touch without gloves due to the presence of cyanide, arsenic, strychnine and ricin, His book on Unit 731 is contaminated with arsenic, due to this, Feng is noted to read his books with protective gear on and forbidding anyone from reading next to him without a mask on. Members * Zhao ”The Boss” Xiaoying (b. 1951): The founder and boss of the gang, He took in most of his underlings. * Joseph “Sacred Heart“ Cho (b. 1982): A full-ethnic Zanichi Korean who ran away from home after his parents were murdered by a Japanese far-right nationalist, he traveled to America, His moniker is the DIO song of the same name. * Bopha “Protector“ Kiev (b. 1979): a Khmer woman who is usually the caretaker * Devi “Black Money” Kiev (b. 1980): Bopha’s husband and a counterfeiter, he and Bopha have one daughter together. * Satomi “Bad Medicine” Yoshida (b. 1978): A Japanese woman wanted for bank robbery, she is usually in charge of the gang’s finances, her name is a reference to the Bon Jovi song, she is known for her poor and broken English. * Maria ”Nijūichi” Tachimi (b. 1981): A Japanese-American woman who’s parents were killed by Christian fundamentalists who didn’t agree with her family, She resorted to killing her tormentors and the group that killed her parents, Her moniker means “21” in Japanese, a reference to her family tarot title “The World”, Due to her Nisei status, Satomi playfully nicknames her “Twinkie” which means yellow/Asian on the outside, white on the inside despite her speaking fluent Japanese and the fact she still likes her own traditional Japanese culture due to her mother’s influence. * Mila “Ninja” Liang (b. 1983): A mute Hong Konger woman who ran away from home due to her overbearing parents who saw her as little more than helpeless, she joined the gang aged 15, now, she’s an expert gunman and explosives expert, she communicates only via notes and signing. * Longwei “Liǎng Bǎ Qiāng” Hsiao (b. 1980): a Taiwanese-American man who found 18-year old Maria living on the streets, His moniker means “Two Guns” in Mandarin * Takeshi “Diavolo” Yukihara (b. 1981): The son of a wealthy Japanese-American family who became sick of his sheltered life, he joined the gang at 16, his moniker means “devil“ in Italian. * Tanisha “Red Widow” Nguyen (b. 1980): The daughter of an abusive alcoholic father from Little Saigon and ran away with her boyfriend, she joined in 2003 after her husband was killed by a rival gang called the Jiangling Boys. * Sang “Sound Out” Mi-Yung (b. 1982): A deaf Korean-American woman, Her ears are heavily bandaged, even though she can speak, her words are badly strained, her moniker refers to her deafness. * Lee “Shī Lèyuán” Liu Wei (b. 1983): A turncoat member from the Jiangling Boys, a Singaporean Chinese member, he was an unwilling Jiangling Boys member and was captured by the team in 2003, soon after Tanisha lost her husband, the team members hated him, especially Tanisha at first, due to his turncoat status, he is not allowed to leave unless he is with two or more gang members, His moniker means “Paradise Lost”, a reference to the fact he is the parents of Singaporean Chinese refugees * Feng “Dushuqiang” Zheng (b. 1982): A Chinese convicted criminal and rat poison smuggler from Nanjing wanted for the murder of five people in his poor Chinese village, his moniker refers to the Chinese brand name of TETS or Tetramethylenedisulfotetramine, a rat poison illegal in China but very easy to produce, Longwei calls him the “most fucked-up man ever to exist” despite Feng’s friendly and affable behavior aswell as liking children, especially Lei’s daughter Xiu-mei and Booha and Devi’s daughter Akara.. * Jiayi “Heise” Chao: (b. 1984): The female twin out of a set of Macan Chinese twins, She speaks poor English in spite or Cantonese being her first language, She joined the gang alongside her brother in 2001 at the age of 17, She speaks better English than her brother * Lei “Baise” Chao: (b. 1984): The male twin out of a set of Macan Chinese twins, He speaks poor English in spite of Cantonese being his first language, He joined the gang alongside his sister at the age of 17, before that, the twins were high school delinquents, Has one daughter with a Chinese gang member, Fumei, who is from a fellow gang, their daughter is named Xiu-mei.